


Green-Eyed

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: DSSS Treat, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser isn't jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).



Fraser isn’t jealous. He knows how important it is for Ray to have friends here. For a social man like Ray, having an established place in the community is an important part of creating a home, and Ray’s undercover jobs have made it impossible for him to form a foundation for a long time. So far, Ray has taken to Inuvik admirably. When he’s not in the cockpit of a helicopter, he does odd jobs, helps out at the community center, and works in the greenhouse. It suits him well, and he’s content in a way that Fraser rarely saw in Chicago now that he has a real home again. So Fraser isn’t jealous. 

It’s just that seeing the way Ray shows affection to his fellow pilots and how similar it is to the way he acts with Fraser… Well, it makes him uncomfortable. It’s just because he got so accustomed to being alone with Ray on their quest, of course. The fact that they moved here approximately seventeen months ago is incidental.

The way Fraser is biting and sucking hard at the sensitive skin over Ray’s left hipbone has nothing to do with staking his claim. It’s not as though he’s considered the best place to leave a mark, where it won’t cause Ray embarrassment at work but where Ray will feel it intensely. Ray groans in pleasure that’s only sharpened by the slight pain and it makes Fraser bite harder. That sound is for him and him alone.

“Christ, Fraser,” Ray pants. “What’s gotten into you?”

Fraser kisses a path to Ray’s inner thigh and licks there until he’s sure Ray’s forgotten his question. He swipes his tongue over the head of Ray’s cock, then starts to suck. He keeps one hand around the base and the other pressing against the bruise that’s already starting to form. Ray bucks into his mouth, pressing his hip against Fraser’s fingers as he does it. He whimpers as Fraser moves his hand from Ray’s cock and takes him in his throat. It doesn’t take long for Fraser to make him come, and it doesn’t take long for Ray to return the favor.

Afterwards Ray wraps around him, unworried about the mess and sighing happily.

“So what was that?” he asks through a yawn.

“What was what?”

Fraser can almost feel Ray rolling his eyes.

“You know what. Not that it wasn’t hot—I just want to know what brought it up. And none of that prevarication stuff either.”

Clearly Ray won’t allow Fraser to escape this discussion and he has no choice but to give in.

“It’s the way you act with the other pilots.” Ray sits up to face him, which doesn’t make it any easier to say. “It’s like the way you act with me.”

Ray gives him an exasperated look and gestures at their rumpled bed. “I think it’s pretty obvious that it’s not.”

Fraser has to look away. “I didn’t mean—I’m not accusing you of anything.”

“Yeah, I got that but I don’t know what you _did_ mean.”

“You pat them on the back and you shadowbox around them… You put your arm around one today.” It sounds even pettier out loud and he hurries on, “I know they’re your friends and I wouldn’t try to change your behavior, but I—”

Ray cups his chin and brings his face up to look him in the eye. He’s smiling. “You get jealous.”

“It’s nothing like that.”

“You get jealous.”

“I don’t—” Ray raises his eyebrows and Fraser gives in. “I get jealous.”

“That’s okay by me,” Ray says, and kisses him. “I know you won’t step over the line.”

That easy acceptance is one of the many things Fraser loves about Ray.

“And,” Ray continues, “You can bite me as much as you like.”

Fraser responds with a nip to Ray’s ear, and Ray laughs.


End file.
